The Panties
by YprocKcid
Summary: Short story about Jamie discovering Gumball's secret.
1. Chapter 1

**The Panties**

* * *

><p>"Nine. Twenty-four. Nineteen." Words escaped quietly from Gumball's lips. The locker door opened with a loud <em>Errrrrkkkkkkkkt<em>! The interior of it was bare, save for his backpack. Gumball just had to put in all his school work and books into that pack and he'd be all ready to go home.

As he reached for the backpack hanging on a hook, Gumball felt a sense that somebody was behind him, but he decided to simply ignore that feeling, deciding it was nothing more but his irrational paranoia.

Gumball got his backpack down, he unzipped and was about to put all his stuff in it before he felt a sudden sharp tug in his pants. He was getting a wedgie. His undergarments were squeezing into his thighs, crushing his genitals. He let out a cry, almost sounded like a moan. He dropped his books and turned his head to see who was doing this; it was Jamie.

She looked at Gumball with her big dull eyes. She had a big grin as she saw the look on his face, she started to laugh when she could sworn she saw tears trickling down his cheeks. She looked down, wondering to see if the elastic to his filthy undies were going to break soon. Jamie looked down and then she dropped Gumball to the floor, shocked to what she just saw. Gumball was wearing frilly, lacy, _pink_ panties. The panties were small, barely able to cover up his entire ass; they were the kind someone would see on a lingerie model, not a twelve year old boy.

"Oh my gosh." Said Jamie. Gumball got up; he hurried to tuck his panties back into his pants, he faced his back to the wall. Jamie could see he was already sweating a lot like a criminal. Their eyes met, the two of them didn't try to look away; they were waiting for the other to make the first move. Jamie noticed how hard Gumball was breathing, his heart was beating fast, terrified like he was. Jamie realized that this discovery is a good thing.

"I always knew you were a faggot." Jamie smiled, then she started to chuckle. "But-but…Seriously? Ha. Are you serious? You're wearing panties? Ha. Why- Ha! HA! Why are you wearing-_Ha-_panties?"

Gumball's eyes darted around. "I'm-I'm…What? I'm not wearing p-panties" Gumball said meekly, Jamie knew Gumball was lying, he makes it so painfully obviously.

"Hahaha. I'm not-haha-an idiot!" Laughed Jamie. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not wearing panties. Honest!" Cried Gumball. Jamie jumped on Gumball and pulled down his pants. His girly underwear was now in plain sight. Jamie laughed even harder.

"HAHAHAHA! Holy-fuck! Oh my God! AHAHAHA! You-You! Fuckin'-You're a faggot! AHAHA!" Jamie clutched at her sides as Gumball pulled up his pants.

"It's, it's not like I do it all the time." Said Gumball.

"Heheheehee. Whatever." Said Jamie. Gumball looked like he was going to say something but all that came out of his mouth was _Uhh Uuuuhhhhhh…_

"Ha. God Damn." Said Jamie. "I've-I've got to tell somebody."

"Please no!" Cried Gumball. "Don't tell anybody about this, please. _Please_."

"Are …you crying?" Asked Jamie.

Gumball sniffled, and then he wiped his cheek with his sleeve. "Yeah…"

Jamie continued to laughed. "Ahahaha. You faggot. Well, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Please Jamie, don't tell anybody about this."

"There's nothing you can do about it Gumball." All of a sudden, she became deathly serious; she was frowning and gave Gumball a cold penetrating look. "I'm gonna tell Tina. I'll tell Anton, Tobias, Carrie, I'll tell Masami, _Penny_."

Gumball looked at Jamie, he felt his heart tearing itself apart; he let out a small cry, like a little hiccup. He nodded his head side to side. "Don't do this…"

"And everyone's going to know how much you love cock and taking it up the ass." She ended what she had to say with a laugh. She began to walk off. "See you later."

"Jamie! Don't!"

Jamie turned around, continued walking away. "Hey, does your brother know you're a fag? Oh my god, maybe that's why you hang around with him so much, you want sex with your own brother. Ge-Hahaha! Fucking damn it, god damn, I should've seen it sooner. Does he know? Does he even know about this?"  
>"No, don't tell Darwin."<p>

"I should probably ask him if he knows his own brother is a fag." Jamie laughed and laughed and started walking forwards again.

"No! Jamie! You can't tell Darwin! Not him!" Gumball started to run over to Jamie, his arms stretched out, ready to grab a piece of her, but Jamie saw him coming and quickly acted. She punched him right in the face; he stumbled backwards but was still standing. Jamie punched him in the guts, he fell down. He grasped his stomach; he took a deep breath and coughed. Jamie stood above Gumball; she could see his red puffy eyes staring right at her.

"I can say anything to whoever I want." Said Jamie. "No crybaby faggot can stop me."

"I'm-" Gasped Gumball. "I'm not a faggot."

Gumball rolled around and started to lift himself off the ground, Jamie decided she was done here and began to go her way, but then she felt her tail has been grabbed. Jamie saw Gumball crouched on the floor, holding her tail.

"Don't touch me." Jamie said.

"Please. Don't tell anybody about this." Gumball said. "I-I wanted just to wear them for a day. To feel how it's like." Gumball hanged his head down, he sobbed. "You can't do this to me."

"You picked the wrong day to wear them." Jamie pulled her tail away from him. Then she punched his forehead, sending back to the floor again. She walked away.

Gumball rubbed his head; he could feel the weltering bruise. He look up at the ceiling, the florescent lights irritated his eyes, especially after just sobbing, he squinted. He could hear Jamie's footsteps getting fainter with each step. To Gumball, those footsteps were the sound of a painful, torturous life. Nothing was going to be the same; he was always going to be known as some faggot trannie. Girls would, at best, just consider him a sassy gay friend, a goddamn accessory. Guys wouldn't want anything to do with him, the ones who would will just spend time with him at night; they'll leave in the morning, leave him all alone with a sore anus.

The tears started to come again.

"You can't do this!" Yelled Gumball. He said it to no one specifically. He just wanted to start yelling. His body was hurt so badly that he had to yell it out, scream at the top of his lungs until he passes out from exhaustion. "You can't do this!"

Gumball had fits of crying and yelling. "You can't do this to me! I just wanted to wear them for today! I-I-I feel awful all the time! I-I feel like shit!" His face was scrunched up, wrinkles and everything. "I wanted to feel good! I wanted to feel pretty!" Gumball covered his face and began rolling around the floor. "I wanted something! Anything! Make me feel good! I sound so stupid, but I liked myself for once. I felt happy! I was happy!" He got up. His arms were desperately trying to wipe off the tears. "But no one is going to understand that." He said between gasps and shudders. "I can't explain it to them. They won't understand. They-they won't think it's OK for a guy to dress in girl clothes."

Gumball started to walk in a daze, his face buried in his hands, he stumbled around the hallway, not sure what to do now. Not sure about anything.

He bumped into someone; he jerked himself upright and then raised his arms up to his face; to hide his crying.

"Sorry." Gumball said. He didn't get a good look at whoever it was, but went around them nevertheless. The mysterious person stopped him though. They took a hold of his arm and gently lower it. Gumball looked down, not wanting to be seen this way.

"Look at me." The voice belonged to Jamie. Gumball looked at her, he was startled.

"Wha-what do you want?" He asked.

"Don't talk to me like that." Said Jamie, taking Gumball's question as some sort of threat. "You don't want me to tell everyone about your problem, right?"

"…You didn't tell anyone?" Said Gumball softly.

"Yes or no."

"Oh, umm…No. Don't tell anyone."

"Alright then." Said Jamie. "I won't."

Gumball was speechless. All he could muster was a tiny squeak. "R-Really?"

"Yeap. But…" She paused for dramatic effect, Gumball noticed Jamie's smile turned, turned sinister. "You've got to do me a favor."

"A favor?"

Jamie's grin inched wider. "Yeah, a favor."

"W-wh-what is it?" Jamie didn't answer him; instead, she kissed him on the cheek. Gumball felt confused, he didn't say anything. Jamie kissed him again, and again.

_Is, is this the favor?_ Thought Gumball. _I guess it is. She likes me?_

Jamie kissed Gumball on the lips, she lingered on them. Gumball thought it was almost kind of cute that Jamie was threatening blackmail on him just so she can get to kiss him, almost.

Gumball felt something enter his mouth, it was Jamie's tongue. She was going wild, moving her tongue everywhere in his mouth, playing around with his own tongue, trying to get it to join with her as well. Jamie held Gumball tight, close to her. Gumball tried pushing her away from him, he tried to voice out his disapproval but it was pointless, all that came out was muffles. Jamie got a hold of his tongue and began sucking on it, he didn't want to admit it, but it felt oddly arousing. He continued to push her away though. Finally, Jamie let go of him, but she was extremely upset and so she punched him in the jaw and grabbed him by the ear and held him uncomfortably close to her face.

"Are you a damn idiot?" Said Jamie. "This is the favor; I get to do whatever I want with you. Got it?"

"Uhh…"  
>"If I want to kiss, you better pucker up and like it." Jamie stopped to see if he had anything to say. "If I want something, you better do it for me, or else I'll fucking tell everyone what a goddamn raging piece of homo shit you are. Do you want me to do that?"<p>

"N-no."

"Then you let me do anything I want with you. Anything I want. Got it?" Gumball hung his head, defeated, he nodded. "Good. I want to kiss now, what are you going to do now?"

"P-pucker up." He puckered up his lip, ready for Jamie.

"Good boy." She continued where she left off, sticking her tongue in Gumball, holding him close to her so there's no chance of escape from him. He closed his eyes and hoped she would be done soon.

One of Jamie's hands started to go a little down, Gumball could feel her hand, feel it running down on his chest and on the front of his pants. He heard Jamie unzipping his pants, he cringed at the sound. He then felt the cold touch of Jamie's hand on his erect member, he started to cry and started to push Jamie away again.

Jamie pinched his arm and then grasped his neck with her free hand, she was strong, she was able to hold him off the ground. "What did I just say Gumball?"

"S-s…I'm sorry." Said Gumball. Jamie dropped Gumball to the floor. She crossed her arms.

"And now I'm not in the mood anymore. Thanks a lot Gumball." Gumball tried getting up off of the floor, but couldn't, perhaps from the embarrassing erection he was sporting, or maybe he just felt like staying on the floor and never moving again. He crossed his legs and sat, rolled tightly into a little ball.

"Yo-you're not going to tell everybody now, are you?" He asked.

Jamie didn't responded, she looked away from him.

"I'm-I'm sorry. Please don't tell. I-I can do it…better." Gumball sighed, this is what he has been reduced to; a playtoy for the biggest jerk in the school. Was this really the best option for him? "Yes…" He said very quietly.

"Here's the deal Gumball." Said Jamie. She took out a napkin and a pencil, she wrote something on it. Gumball looked up at her. "From now on, and I do mean from now on, until the end of time, I own you. You have to do everything I ask you to do and you do it."

"O…n-Okay. Yes."

"That's right. I'm gonna have fun with you. And you won't tell anyone about this and I won't tell anyone about your secret, cause that would be horrible, absolutely horrible, wouldn't it?" Jamie was close to laughing.

"…Yes…" Jamie handed him the napkin.

"This is my address, when it's your bedtime, come to that address."

"B-but I'd-"

"I don't want to hear it. You come to my house or-you know what can happen." Gumball reluctantly took the napkin. "Good. I'll see you then."

She walked away, leaving Gumball alone by himself, cowering in the middle of the floor with tears and bruises and saliva all over him. The whole school was unbearably quiet. Too unbearable for Gumball; the goddamn silence, as though nothing had even happened here. He was crying and screaming and cursing like a broken man just a moment ago, but now there's nothing, absolutely nothing. The noise was gone. Silence.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, YprocKcid finally updated this story. You know, I wanted the second chapter to be the final chapter but it came to my attention that it would have been way too damn long. It would have been too unwieldy so I decided it would be best if I cut it up a bit for your sake. Like, this chapter, this chapter isn't even getting to the good part yet and look how much much there be. **

**Anyways, yay! The Panties is finally updating!**

**Also, I big thank you to every one who read and reviewed this and all my other work, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Gumball?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Can you back up? Just a little bit?"

"..."

"..."

It was close to nine; bedtime. Darwin and Gumball were in the bathroom. The lightbulbs were slowly fading out, giving the small room a dead clinical look. It made Gumball uneasy.

Which isn't to say Gumball has been feeling easy going beforehand. No, not since they came back from school.

Darwin noticed a difference in Gumball when arrived late for the bus. He noticed just by the way he walked.

Gumball, although he almost ran the risk of having to walk all the way home, trudged across the bus aisle, eyes to the floor, as he trying not to make eye contact with anyone?

Maybe he's embarrassed for making everyone wait?

Gumball sat next to Darwin, eyes still on the floor. Darwin did ask him what was wrong, but Gumball didn't respond.

Instead, Gumball lurched towards Darwin and brought him in for a hug. A tight one, a strong one, a hug that didn't let up. Gumball buried and rubbed his head against Darwin's. Darwin could feel Gumball's beating heart.

Gumball took in deep heavy breaths.

Darwin decided that, for now, this was a fine answer to his question and he patted Gumball's head during the ride home.

At home, Gumball was just as unresponsive. Darwin kept asking him and asking him what's the matter? Did something happen? Don't you want to talk about it, whatever it is?

But all Darwin got in return was I love you. I'm fine, I'm just, I don't know, but I'll be fine. I love you so much. A long despondent sigh or just absolute silence.

Eventually Darwin stop asking questions, it was getting close to bedtime and he was tired. He needed to brush his teeth.

The light bulbs above the mirror above the bathroom sink were fading out.

"..."

"...ok"

Gumball gingerly let go of his grasp of Darwin. He shoved his hands into his pockets, his head perched between his shoulders, his back leaning against the wall.

He looked around the room. As if waiting for an opportunity to say something.

Darwin spat into the sink, wiped off the foam around his mouth. He turned around to face Gumball.

"Night Gumball."

Gumball looked at Darwin with big eyes, he then looked down.

"Yeah, Night."

Before leaving, Darwin gave him a peck on the cheek. He closed the door behind him.

Gumball looked in front of him; the sink. He thought about brushing his teeth but he didn't really feel like it, he just stood there in place.

The door open, it was Anais. She looked at him funny.

"Hey." Said Gumball. "You can...you can go ahead."

"What's with you?" Said Anais. She went over to the sink, squirted out some paste unto her toothbrush. Started brushing.

She looked at Gumball through the mirror. She spat into the sink.

"Alright Gumball, out with it. You been acting weird since we got home."

Gumball shrugged. "I don't know. It wasn't that great of a day I guess." Gumball looked up, looked at Anais. Shrugged again. "It's whatever."

Anais looked at him suspiciously and then let out an exasperated groan.

"Fine. It's probably something stupid anyways."

Anais left the bathroom and didn't look back. She left the door open.

Gumball rolled his head over to watch Anais leave, he mouths the words: I love you.

Gumball brushes his teeth.

Nine on the dot. All the lights were out. Everyone was asleep save for Gumball. Eyes wide open, his fingers clenched to his blanket as if hanging on for dear life.

Every little noise put him on edge. If a cricket chirped a bit louder than usual and his entire body would shake.

Nine O five. He can't stay here any longer. Jamie has probably written a email and she's got her finger on the Send To All option. A scathing expose on Gumball's faggotry.

Gumball threw his blanket to the side and got on the floor. He was crawling.

He stopped every so often to lay his head on the floor and catch his breath. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he finally stood up.

He looked behind him, expecting to see mom right there. She wasn't there though. Gumball turned his attention to the door again.

He slowly lifted up his hand to the knob, he looked behind him; no one. He placed his hand on the knob. Looked behind: Still no one.

Any moment. Any moment now, he expected mom to be there, arms crossed, going, "What do you think you're doing young man?"

Gumball thought he heard mom say exactly that and turned his whole body around.

Nobody was there.

Nobody was coming.

Gumball stood there for a little while longer. He could see the moon from the living room window. It was a weird angle but Gumball thought it looked happy.

Gumball faced the door, hand on the knob. He turns it and it opens.

Look behind; nothing.

Gumball took one step forward, then another and another. With each step he looks behind him to see if anyone will catch him. Nobody does.

He's outside now, he closes the door gradually. He peeks through; to see if someone might be coming down the stairs just this very moment. With the door completely shut he realizes he needs to get to Jamie soon.

Running in the middle of the street, Gumball took out the napkin from his pocket. He was sure he saw this street address before and he was sure he'll get there in time.

Without any warning Gumball stops walking and falls unto the closet lawn. His hands clutch at this head.

"Oh man, what am I doing?" Gumball said to himself in a harsh whisper. "What am I doing? I can't be doing this! Oh oh man, why? Why is this happeneing? How? Agggrrh!"

Gumball gave himself a light slap across the face. He looked up a lamppost.

"Aww man. This is going to happen. It's gonna happen. It's gonna happen. Be in Jamie's house. We're gonna-Oh geez."

His arms wrap around his head. Let's out a good UUUGGGGGHH. Now his hands are covering up his eyes. His eyes slide down and he can see his house from here.

He begins to walk back home but his feet jerk him to the general direction of Jamie's house. He was panicking, stay home and suffer the consequences? Go to Jamie's home and suffer the consequences? He was a confused mess and his feet showed it; moving him in a little circle.

In the end, he arrived at Jamie's house. He looked up and saw a light coming out in one of the windows. Must be her.

This was it.

Gumball looked around for a rock to throw at the window but he found none.

"jamie!" Whispered Gumball. "jamie!"

Nothing happened after that, she probably couldn't hear him.

Gumball was going to call out her name again but then he noticed something coming from back of the house.

It was Jamie.

"Idiot! Always go behind!" She said. "I expected someone like you to know that."

"Uhh, right."

"Get over here." She motioned for Gumball to follow him. "Christ. It took you long enough. What the hell were you doing? Kissing your mommy and daddy good night? Goddamn it. You're lucky I got the patience of a saint Watterson. You're lucky I didn't decide to wake up this whole damn town with a megaphone."

"R-right."

"Shut the hell up. Don't wake my parents."

Jamie slid open the door that lead to her living room. Gumball followed up all the way to the second floor. To her room.

"Get on the bed."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all the time we have for today! Tune in next time!<strong>


End file.
